Many entities offer service programs (hereinafter “programs”) upon completion of an application process by an applicant. The applicant generally applies following the initial solicitation of participation by either party and the narrowing down of program choices and options. The application is chosen to match the applicant with the particular program, dispersed to the applicant, completed, and returned to the entity. The application often solicits a wide variety of personal information of the applicant, which, after submission, may be verified, and the applicant is either accepted or rejected as appropriate for the particular program based on the information provided. Following this process, either the application itself or just the information found on the application may be filed.
This type of application process is used in multiple types of service-providing entities, not limited to banking, property leases, insurance sales, and some types of product and property sales. Much of the information that is solicited is consistent across many different types of services, while some of the information is particular to the service that will be rendered. The application itself is generally specific to the particular program being considered, so an entity offering multiple programs has at least one form per program.